From the document US 2006/131913 A1 such a storage compartment, also designated a glove compartment, is known, which can be moved as a drawer along a track from a retracted position into an extended position.
From the document US 2006/131913 A1 and EP 1 431 123 A1 a flap mechanism is known for a storage compartment with a flap, which is movable about a rotation bearing such that an opening for access and/or viewing into the storage compartment device can be opened and closed.